Level 347/Dreamworld
| moves = | target = | blockers = | candies = | spaces = 81 | previous = | prevtype = Jelly | next = | nexttype = Ingredient }} | score = 10,000 | moves = 50 }} Difficulty *10 wrapped candies and 2 colour bombs are difficult to create in a six-colour level, even given the high number of moves. *The moon scale can additionally restrict your choice of moves. Fortunately, it is quite stable. *Moon struck removes two colours, making it very easy to create the required special candies while it is in effect. *The order is worth 12,000 points 12 special candies × 1,000 points per special candy = 12,000 points, which is more than the one star target score. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'Start:' moves left. *'End:' moves left. Strategy *Make as many colour bombs and wrapped candies as you can. *When the moon struck effect is released, many special candies will be created through cascades. Collect as many as you can. *During moon struck, try to combine a colour bomb with a wrapped candy; this will dramatically increase the number of special candies created. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of six colours will cause many moves to be spent to create special candies required during regular moves. *The order is worth 12,000 points. Hence, an additional 33,000 points for two stars and an additional 58,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The two star score requirement is decreased by 10.00% (45,000 - 50,000) points / 50,000 points × 100% = -10.00% compared to this level's Reality counterpart, while the three star target score is the same. *The same number of moves are available as in the Reality version. *While the icing is not much of a threat, the chocolate spawner will spawn chocolate once any icing around it is cleared, making it harder to create the required special candies The huge number of moves required to completely fill up the moon scale can make this less critical.. *The open board makes it easier to create the required special candies. *Moon struck removes candies matching both the colours on the moon scale and lasts for four moves. This makes it much easier to create special candies. *Once the moon struck ends, it can become harder to create special candies. However, by then, the player will have earned points equal to or over the three star target score. Notes Miscellaneous Info Trivia *The Reality counterpart of this level is rated "insanely hard" and the hardest level of its episode. This one is the easiest of this episode, even though it is identical to its Reality counterpart in terms of orders required, board layout and the number of moves, because the moon scale is quite stable and the moon struck lasts four moves, drastically decreasing the level difficulty. Walkthroughs Gallery Screenshot 2015-08-28-10-31-57.png|Mobile version Level 347 Dreamworld icon.png|Level icon Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Candy order levels Category:Moonshot Molars levels Category:Orders that require special candies Category:Levels with 50 moves Category:Levels with 81 spaces Category:Levels with six candy colours Category:Levels with two-layered icing Category:Levels with three-layered icing Category:Levels with chocolate Category:Levels with chocolate spawners Category:Levels with one moon struck Category:Easy levels